


L comme Liberté

by Dinadette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Corruption, Drug Use, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mental Instability, Non-Explicit, Resistance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Dans une dictature où la Résistance n'existe pas, tout un pays en huis clos alors que l'œil du Président se pose sur la fille d'un gradé...





	L comme Liberté

On disait dans les chaumières que le Président était éternel, ou tout du moins qu’il vivrait 10 000 ans, un chiffre jusqu’auquel la plupart des villageois ne savaient pas compter. Lila avait grandi dans une famille éduquée, proche du cercle des intimes de celui qu’elle appelait en imagination - et seulement ainsi - le dictateur. Son père, un ancien militaire, raide comme un piquet, sec comme une trique, prétendait que cet homme pouvait lire dans les pensées. Pourtant il n’avait jamais jugé bon de relever ce sobriquet, et Lila en était venue à se demander comment démêler le vrai du faux.

Le Président semblait ne pas vieillir. Seul son regard, blasé et fatigué, dur aussi, traduisait de trop nombreuses années de pouvoir absolu. Lila se le rappelait ainsi d’aussi loin qu’elle pouvait en conserver des souvenirs. La chirurgie pouvait-elle suffir à expliquer ce phénomène? Il avait surement les meilleurs docteurs du pays, plus certains renégats étrangers, arrivés avant l’isolation totale… Ou devait-elle ajouter foi aux récits populaires, et accepter que l’homme qu’elle détestait le plus au monde n’en était pas tout à fait un? Elle se refusait à penser ainsi, à rentrer dans ce qu’elle appelait le cycle de la terreur - et pourtant n’était-ce pas ce qu’elle éprouvait, ce qu’elle avait toujours éprouvé, quand il la suivait du regard? La tête qui tourne, l’estomac retourné aussi, l’horreur pure de se rendre compte qu'il l'observait depuis l’autre bout de la salle de bal, la quasi impossibilité de faire comme si de rien n’était. Un pressentiment que rien de tout ça ne pouvait finir bien.

Elle essayait bien sur de s'appuyer sur sa logique - il n’avait clairement pas deviné qu’elle le haïssait au plus haut point, il n’était donc ni immortel ni invincible, et ça ouvrait des possibilités qu’elle espérait que quelqu’un d’autre, n'importe quoi, exploiterait… Une hypothétique résistance, issue des régions lointaines au bord de l’implosion, ployant sous les taxes et les cadeaux à leur bienfaiteur. Tard dans la nuit, pourtant, les angoisses revenaient et elle allait jusqu’à se demander si ce n’était pas un piège, s’il la surveillait, s’il avait décidé de la laisser commettre une erreur avant de la punir de façon à en faire un exemple pour tous les dignitaires… 

Lila avait sans doute grandi assez proche de lui pour ne pas le déifier, mais trop pour ne pas en avoir une crainte absolue. Elle serait punie, c’était certain. C’était juste une question de temps.

 

 

Et la punition - ou le premier avertissement, elle n’arrivait pas à trancher - vint de façon bouleversante, au sens propre. Sa petite vie tranquille qui vola en éclat quand son père, habituellement stoïque, lui remit un petit carton d’invitation, écrit de la main même de l’ennemi. 

Vint une fierté d’abord, mal placée surement et dérangeante. Le Président l’avait remarquée, lui à qui on ne connaissait nul intérêt si terre à terre. Quelle femme n’aurait pas été flattée et ne s'enorgueillirait pas de ce simple fait?

Puis vint la terreur, le dégoût, l’envie de fuir, presque aussi violents que la fierté initiale. Rêver d’une balle en plein coeur, s’il en avait un. Ne pas penser que se voir accorder la confiance du Président pouvait avoir bien des avantages. Ne pas penser à son allure élégante et masculine dans son uniforme garni de médailles sans doutes jamais gagnées, peut-être même créées juste pour lui, à son regard bleu glacé la suivant, la poursuivant, ne reflétant aucun sentiment sauf parfois une sorte d’intensité terrible.  _ Monsieur le Président _ . Elle savait comment s’adresser à lui, mais si jamais son esprit la trahissait, qu’elle l’appelait Monsieur le dictateur, qu’elle s’évanouissait à son contact? Lila inclina du chef pour cacher ses sentiments quels qu’ils soient. Son père penserait qu’elle relisait l’invitation au grand bal, fascinée par l’écriture élégante et patricienne.  _ Ecrit main _ …  _ Un homme raffiné, intelligent _ ...

Et finalement le mépris. C’était donc ça? Elle qui pensait qu’il calculait une quelconque vengeance, qu’il lisait même ses pensées. Sa main trembla quand elle rendit l’invitation à son père, presque brutalement. Ss lèvres articulèrent le mot non, n’osant pas le prononcer, pas même seule avec le vieux soldat, et il leva la main. Elle attendit une gifle qui ne vint jamais, la main tavelée - avait-il tué pour le Président, elle ne voulait pas savoir mais ne se racontait pas d’histoires non plus - se posa sur son épaule, et elle lut de la tristesse dans son regard. Quasiment une première. Regrettait-il la situation? La réaction de sa fille? Se disait-il qu’il aurait dû quitter le pays? Ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait la possibilité. Pas d’entrée, pas de sortie. Des barbelés, des murs, et des murs surmontés de barbelés. On disait qu’il en avait toujours été ainsi mais Lila n’y croyait pas vraiment. Les frontières ne sortaient pas de terre par elles-mêmes.

“Nous informerons son éminence que nous sommes honorés de son invitation”, annonça-t-il, comme un ordre d’assaut.

 

 

Lila n’osa pas répliquer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement perturbée. Il n’y avait même pas une autre invitation. Elle avait bien rencontré un jeune officier, idéaliste et fidèle au régime jusqu’à la mort, ils avaient dansé ensemble une fois, deux fois, et puis il était parti. Un jeune homme très prometteur, il ne lui serait sûrement rien arrivé de grave. Ils n’avaient fait que danser sous le regard du dictateur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne pleura pas. Dans le pays de Lila, on apprenait dès l’enfance que pleurer ne changera pas la donne.

Pourtant, tard dans la nuit, elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à des cris et des sanglots. La voix de sa mère. Cela semblait venir de l’aile occupée par ses parents dans le manoir familial. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait la perturber au point de ne pas craindre d’en informer les domestiques? Lila le savait. Une autre jeune fille, dans un autre pays, aurait été reconnaissante de savoir que sa mère se battait pour elle. Mais Lila, ici, espérait simplement ne pas entrainer sa mère dans sa chute. Car chute il y aurait, demain ou dans dix ans.

Et la première chute fut sans doute le bal lui-même, sentiment d’irréel, à se demander si ses propres parents n’avaient pas jugé plus prudent de glisser quelques gouttes ou quelque poudre dans son verre, pour la calmer. Chute dans sa propre estime. Accepter cette pensée envers ses parents, accepter les mains du Président autour de sa taille fine. C’était plus supportable en évitant de le regarder, mais comme elle le craignait il ne l’accepta pas. L’homme -s’il en était bien un- se saisit du menton trop volontaire, avec une certaine douceur mais beaucoup de fermeté, et elle se noya dans son regard. Elle espéra bien sûr que l’un de ces rebelles dont on avait plus entendu parler depuis des décennies, sans doute parce qu’ils avaient, eux aussi, renoncé, apparaîtrait comme magiquement et se mettrait à tirer dans la foule des courtisans. Une balle pour le dictateur, si tant est qu’il soit mortel et qu’il ne porte pas un gilet pare-balle sous son uniforme d’apparat, ou une balle pour elle-même, Lila, bon débarras. Sa peau brûlait là où il l’avait touchée. Elle prendrait feu, certainement, si cela se reproduisait. Chute encore, quand elle ne refusa pas une deuxième invitation. Prit goût aux cadeaux. Prit goût aux brûlures.

 

 

Chute toujours, la robe blanche - un linceul de luxe - et la tiare, les diamants et les perles comme des larmes, parce qu’elle n’avait encore pas su dire non. Sa mère en colère, comme si elle attendait mieux, plus, un courage qui ne lui vint jamais, et son père, raide et digne dans le malheur comme dans le mariage. La cérémonie fut longue, ampoulée, tous les regards sur elle et, Lila en était persuadée, tous les esprits projetés vers ce qui se passerait  _ après _ . La poudre blanche qui courait dans ses veines n’était pas suffisante pour oublier ce détail. Elle ne l’avait jamais appelé autrement que Monsieur le Président, et ne voyait pas ça changer. Il n’avait même pas suggéré qu’il en soit autrement, de toute façon. Cette nuit elle sentira ses mains autour de sa taille, elle se noiera dans son regard et il inclinera son visage vers elle. Il aurait pu être bel homme - elle était suffisamment ivre de terreur et de liqueur pour le reconnaître - s’il y avait une once d’humanité dans ses yeux, si ses mains n’avaient pas signé l’arrêt de mort d’un jeune officier dévoué jusqu’au fanatisme. Elle aurait pu désirer son bras la plaquant contre son torse, sentir son poids sur son corps si les médailles n’égratignaient pas sa peau laiteuse...

Lila rêva qu’elle était perdue dans une jungle. Elle courait pieds nus, s’écorchant aux plantes et repoussant les branches loin de son jeune visage. Son premier jour en tant qu’épouse du Président. Elle s’était réveillée seule. On disait qu’il ne dormait jamais. Il n’était pas tout à fait humain après tout, elle en était maintenant persuadée, bien qu’il eût été suffisamment homme pour la faire femme. Pas assez pour se soucier de la façon dont elle tremblait dans son étreinte, de ses larmes quand il avait pris son innocence, de sa honte quand elle avait pris du plaisir. Elle était bel et bien perdue dans une jungle.

Ils avaient abattu les statues et les murs, coupé les barbelés, les portraits du dictateur alimentaient des feux de joie à travers le pays. Ils avaient pendu les courtisans, avec une attention toute particulière pour les parents de la Présidente qui n’avaient pourtant pas résisté, car ils étaient coupables à plus d’un titre. Le visage comme écorché par des épines, elle avait pris dix ans en deux ans. Ironiquement, il n’y avait plus que le dictateur pour la sous-estimer, son trophée qu’il exhibait le jour et possédait la nuit. Il tomba tout à fait comme un homme quand elle tira. Elle vida presque le chargeur, au cas où. L’arme brûlait dans ses mains mais ce n’était pas un problème, elle avait pris l’habitude. La résistance n’existait plus pourtant, ou tout du moins on n’en avait plus entendu parler depuis des décennies. La dernière balle fut pour elle bien sûr, la chute, alors même que le régime aussi chutait et qu’elle entraînait tout un pays dans le chaos sanglant de la liberté.


End file.
